Snapes Geschichte
by Bookx
Summary: Snape und Lily führen ein Gespräch nach dem Tod. Er erzählt ihr seine ganze Geschichte.


Gespräch zwischen Lily und Snape. Snape ist gerade gestorben und ist zu Lily gegangen. Er wollte sie nur ansehen, da er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn bemerkte. Nicht jetzt und nicht heute. Doch sie drehte sich um und kam auf ihn zu. Lily fragte

…..

„Wieso hast du das alles getan?"

 _Wieso? Du frägst mich wieso. Nun, diese Antwort wird sehr ausführlich sein. Bist du dir sicher, dass du es wissen willst? Willst du es wissen? Ich rede nicht nur vom Anfang ich rede von allem. Wirst du mir zuhören?_

„Bis zum Schluss."

Er lächelte. _Nun gut. Ich werde vor dir nichts mehr verstecken. Keine Emotionen, keine Lücken in der Geschichte, ich werde dir alles berichten. Wenn du mich jedoch unterbrichst, wirst du gehen ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Versprichst du das mir?_

„Seit wann bittest du um so etwas wie ein Versprechen?"

 _Versprich es mir einfach. Außerdem wirst du es niemandem weiter berichten. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir. Es geht niemanden sonst etwas an._

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich meinen Mund halten werde, dass ich deine Geschichte bis zum Schluss anhören werde und dass ich niemanden davon berichten werde."

Zufrieden nickte er. _Es ist lange her. 1968 habe ich jemanden kennen gelernt. Ein Mädchen. Für mich war sie mehr als nur ein Mädchen._ Er lachte. _Ich habe sie schon seit Wochen beobachtet, wie sie ihrer Schwester zeigte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Jedoch wusste sie davon nichts. Ich habe ein Jahr gebraucht um mich zu trauen ihr zu sagen, dass sie eine Hexe war und als ich es ihr gesagt habe ist sie einfach weggelaufen. Ich gab nicht auf und als sie einmal alleine auf dem Spielplatz war habe ich es geschafft mit ihr zu reden. Wir wurden die besten Freunde und ich erzählte ihr alles über Hogwarts._

Er stockte. Nach ein paar Sekunden fuhr er fort. _Als wir dann in den Hogwarts Express stiegen waren da zwei Jungen. James Potter und Sirius Black. Gehasst haben wir uns seit der ersten Sekunde. Sie sagten, dass sie niemals freiwillig nach Slytherin kommen würden und das Gryffindor das beste Haus sei. Und dann kam das Mädchen, Lily, nach Gryffindor. Genauso diese zwei Idioten. Ich kam nach Slytherin. Potter und Black haben mich gehänselt und bald kamen auch neue dazu. Pettigrew und Lupin. Aber Lily und ich blieben trotzdem Freunde. Unsere Freundschaft war zwar schwieriger, jedoch hielten wir sie, so gut es ging, aufrecht. Bis zu meinem Fehler._

Die Hand formte er zu einer Faust und seine Wut war zu spüren. _Es war im 5 Schuljahr. Nach der Prüfung. Ich habe mir meine Aufschriebe noch einmal angesehen, als ich zum See lief. Da kamen Potter und seine Freunde her. Sie entwaffneten mich und hingen mich kopfüber in die Luft. Mein eigen erfundener Zauberspruch-gegen mich verwendet. In dem Moment kam Lily und wollte mir helfen und ich…ich_

Er benötigte einige Sekunden um die Worte zu sagen. _Ich habe sie wegen ihrem Blutstaus verurteilt und beleidigt._

Es schien als würde er einen Grund für sein Verhalten suchen. _Ich stand unter Druck, habe nicht nachgedacht und…ich wollte nicht so wirken, als ob ich auf sie angewiesen wäre. Ich kann verstehen, dass sie mir nie verziehen hat, aber sie verstand offenbar nicht was ich dabei empfand. Es tat mir nicht nur leid. Es…es-_

Weiter schaffte er nicht zu sprechen. _Ich sagte, ich werde meine Emotionen nicht verstecken. Und nach all dieser Zeit fällt es mir schwer sie nicht zu verstecken. Aber ich spüre sie. Ich spüre sie in mir hoch kommen und ich mag es nicht. Nie wollte ich wie die sentimentalen Kinder sein, die weinten, nur weil ihr Leben unfair ist. Doch ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich wusste, dass es nicht fair sein würde. Doch ich musste schließlich akzeptieren. Und jetzt werde ich es auch akzeptieren. Schwäche kommt mich holen._

Und dann rollte eine dicke Träne seine Wange hinunter. _Potter gewann sie für sich und sie wurden ein glückliches Paar. Währenddessen fühlte ich mich einsam und sehnte mich nach Liebe und ich wusste, wo ich welche bekam. Es war nie wahre Liebe aber ich fühlte mich geschätzt. Dieses Gefühl kenne ich schon gar nicht mehr._

Wieder lachte er und trotzdem floss ihm noch eine Träne aus dem Auge. _Ich wurde zum Todesser. Dort hatten mich meine falschen Freunde hingeführt. Ein äußerst Loyaler Diener, ja das war ich. Bis ich vom Dunklen Lord beauftragt wurde Dumbledore auszuspionieren. Ich habe ihn ausspioniert, als Sybill Trelawney eine wahre Prophezeiung machte. Sie sagte, dass ein Ebenbürtiger am Ende des Julis geboren wird. Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord natürlich diese Nachricht überbracht. Und er dachte, er dachte es bezog sich auf die Potters._

Er schluckte. _Ich habe ihn angefleht Lily gehen zu lassen. Doch er hörte mir nicht zu. Es war ihm egal und ich musste handeln bevor es zu spät wäre. Also bin ich zu Dumbledore und habe in angefleht sie zu verstecken. Dafür sollte ich ihm jedoch auch einen Dienst erweisen. Ich sollte ein Doppelagent werden. Wichtige Informationen von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords sollte ich ihm mitteilen, während ich den treuen Diener des Lords spielen sollte. Trotzdem habe ich den Dunklen Lord weiterhin angefleht sie nicht zu töten doch, als sie sich ihm in den Weg stellte und ihn nicht vorbei ließ hat er sie doch getötet. An diesem Tag ist auch der dunkle Lord gefallen, doch für mich wird es immer ihr Todestag sein._

Die Tränen vermehrten sich schnell und er wischte sie zwar weg, trotzdem schaffte er es nicht aufhören zu weinen. _Ich…ich bin nach Godric´s Hallow gegangen um zu sehen wie es ihr geht. Ich wollte ihr meine Hilfe anbieten und sie von dem Ort wegführen. Dort sollte sie nicht weiterleben. Ein Bett habe ich ihr sogar schon in meiner Wohnung vorbereitet. Also ging ich nach Godric´s Hallow. Das Haus war komplett zertrümmert und die Türe stand offen. Ich trat ein und sah James tot auf dem Boden liegen. Dabei hoffte ich, dass es ihr gut ging. Also bin ich weiter den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer und da lag sie-tot. Der Sohn weinte laut, doch ich hörte es nicht. Für mich war die Welt stehen geblieben und ich sah nur noch sie._

Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und man merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel weiter zu sprechen. _Ich musste irgendetwas tun. Irgendetwas…doch es gab nichts. Keine Möglichkeit sie zurück zu holen. Ich kniete mich zu ihr und hielt sie in meine Arme. Ein letztes Mal wollte ich sie umarmen und ich bereute es ihr nie gesagt zu haben, was ich für sie empfand. Sie war so viel für mich und ich wäre für sie gestorben. Sie war mein einziger Freund und die einzige die mir zugehört hat, mir geholfen hat und mich immer ernst genommen hat. Nie hat sie über mich gelacht. Jedoch konnte ich nicht länger bleiben. Ich hörte jemanden kommen und musste so schnell es ging verschwinden. Als ich in meine Wohnung apparierte war mein einziger Gedanke mich zu töten. Es machte für mich keinen Sinn mehr. Wieso weiter leben wenn der einzige Grund warum ich lebe tot ist? Doch ich erinnerte mich an Dumbledore und meine Wut und Enttäuschung war so groß. Ich stellte ihn zur Rede und erinnerte ihn, dass er versprochen hatte Lily zu beschützen. Er meinte nur das sie und James ihr Vertrauen in die falsche Person gesteckt hatten-genau wie ich. Dumbledore beauftragte mich auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen. 9 Jahre lang habe ich gewartet bis der Junge nach Hogwarts kam. Als er für sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts kam wurde er nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Wie sollte ich auf einen Jungen aufpassen, der nicht in meinem Haus war? Schwierig, aber ich hatte ihn ja in Zaubertränke. Ich habe immer ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und wollte ihn fördern. Doch er hasste mich dafür. Er schob immer die Schuld auf mich. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich immer Hass ab und das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Lilys Augen sahen mich hasserfüllt an. Immer wieder versuchte ich ihm mit Taten klar zu machen, dass ich auf seiner Seite war. Ich hätte ein besserer Lehrer sein können, aber es ging nicht. Ich musste der Mann sein, den er hasste. Als der Dunkle Lord sich wieder erhob musste ich meine Rolle noch besser spielen. Sonst hätte er mir nicht vertraut._

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. _Nie hat er geglaubt ich würde ihm helfen. Für den Jungen war ich doch nur sein fieser, verbitterter, alter, emotionsloser Lehrer. Aber es war nicht immer einfach. Emotionslos zu sein. Ich habe mich im Laufe der Jahre zu beherrschen gelernt, jedoch ist mir manchmal meine Fassade einfach zerbrochen. Albus´ Tod. Den einzigen Mann, der etwas Gutes in mir sah, zu töten war für mich eine der härtesten Missionen. Heute bin ich erlöst. Erlöst von dem ganzen Schmerz und von der Reue ihr nie etwas gesagt zu haben._

Er sprach nicht mehr weiter. Minuten später.

„Severus? Wieso sprichst du von mir in der dritten Person?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. Diese wunderschöne Frau.

 _Weil ich nicht wahrhaben kann, dass ich gerade wirklich mit dir spreche._

Sie lächelte und kam näher. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Er ergriff sie und sie zog ihn hoch. Hand in Hand standen sie da und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Sev. Hab nie damit aufgehört und werde es immer tun."

Tränen schossen über sein Gesicht. Das Gesicht, das immer auf alles gefasst gewesen war. Auf alles- außer auf das. Er weinte immer stärker und stärker. Aber es waren keine Tränen der Trauer. Nein, es waren Tränen des Glücks.

 **Severus Snape war glücklich.**

…..

Hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Ich musste alles noch einmal genau recherchieren. (Hat echt viel Zeit gekostet.)

Über Feedback und weiteres würde ich mich freuen


End file.
